1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printed wiring boards of the metal core type.
A typical feature of the metal-core type printed wiring boards is its heat dissipation capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore attempts have been made to improve the heat dissipation capacity of printed wiring boards by use of aluminum foil cores. However, aluminum foil cores are still unsatisfactory in the heat dissipation capacity as required in use of a package with a component such as an integrated circuit (IC) mounted thereon and involving the evolution of heat in large amount.